In the prior art a number of commodes have been equipped with conventional water closets. A water closet, of course, serves as a storage tank for water used to flush out the waste contents of a conventional toilet bowl in a commode. It has been generally considered that the more water stored in the water closet, the more complete the flushing action. In the older, more elaborate water closet it was not uncommon for a volume of from 2 to 4 cubic feet of water to be stored in the closet. More modern day water closets hold from approximately 0.5 to 2 cubic feet of water to be used for flushing. This amounts to a volume of water varying from approximately 5 to 6 gallons of water, for an average conventional toilet.
In addition, more modern day toilet bowls are designed so as to provide an ingress conduit positioned to one side of the generally circular bowl area and directed in such a manner as to provide a generally swirling pattern of water in the bowl, flowing from the water closet. This is done to allow the flushing water to swirl about the generally circular or elipitical commode bowl to keep the interior thereof generally clean. Certainly, the swirling action of the water provides a more sanitary interior bowl. It is probably for this principal reason that the swirling action of the water is accomplished by positioning and direction of the ingress conduit.
Nonetheless, the swirling action of the water released from in most American-made bowls is in a counter clockwise direction.
The present invention is concerned with positioning in a permanent fashion a baffle on the inclined front interior wall of the toilet bowl so as to partially terminate or reduce the swirling action of the water released from the tank and direct the water more generally down into the exit conduit so as to generally save water.
It should be understood that the swirling action described above works against the force of gravity, and although it has as its principal object a cleaning and sanitary action, it also serves to waste water by working against the force of gravity. In other words the flow of fluid and other waste material out of the base of the toilet bowl by means of the swirling action results in a waste of water.
It is one objective of this invention to provide a water directing baffle to be permanently located on the interior, front inclined wall of the commode bowl to capture the kinetic energy of the swirling water and thereby save water.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a generally curved, non-corrosive baffle with an extended backwall water diverting member that is permanently positioned in the bowl against the flow of the swirling water to direct the water in an expeditious means to the ingress conduit.
It is a further objective to provide a baffle that may be securely cemented with a water insoluble cement so as to provide a generally 40 to 50% saving of water. The saving is occasioned by the use of the approximately one-half the amount of water in the toilet bowl.
It is the further objective of this invention to provide a small water diverting baffle as an attachment for a conventional toilet bowl. The said baffle being made of plastic or an inexpensive metal and capable of accomplishing a $2.00 to $10.00 saving per month in the water bill of the average family or commercial business.